1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft propulsion systems and more particularly pertains to a new marine propulsion system that produces a highly compact arrangement in a watercraft and which can permit adjustability of the direction of thrust produced by the propulsion system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of marine propulsion designs have been proposed and implemented for moving watercraft through bodies of water, and some have even utilized power train configurations that have a generally V-shaped driveline configuration. However, it is believed that these known marine power train configurations typically occupy greater spaces in the watercraft than is necessary, and as a result space in the watercraft that could otherwise be occupied by the users of the watercraft is wasted by a power train that occupies a large portion of the interior of the watercraft. In some applications, the size of the watercraft could actually be made smaller if the space occupied by the power train were able to be smaller, especially if it is desired to make the watercraft more maneuverable or more fuel efficient.
It is therefore believed that there is a need for a marine propulsion system, and particularly a power train, that is highly compact and space-efficient for increasing the usability of space within a watercraft as well as other benefits that flow from a more space efficient design.